Farts and Procreation
Hey there, hi there, plus ho there! "Farts and Procreation" is episode 120 of Comedy Bang! Bang! Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Adam Scott, Harris Wittels, and Chelsea 'Chazz Palminteri' Peretti. "Farts and Procreation" was released on August 29, 2011. and Chelsea Peretti]] Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis This week’s episode of Comedy Bang Bang is devoted to all the Parks and Recreation fans in the audience. We’ve jam packed the show with Parks and Rec insiders from Chelsea Peretti to Harris Wittels and even Adam Scott! If you like the unique cast of crazies that Pawnee offers, you’ll love hearing Chelsea Peretti’s brand new characters. Maybe you watch the show for the compelling relationships: Prepare for the deep, meaningful, fascinating relationship between Jack and his brother-in-law Bryan from Carl’s Lumber Yard. This episode will answer ALL your Parks and Recreation questions, as long as your questions are “How many episodes have there been?” and “What’s the name of Adam’s character?” Introduction A fitting tribute to the TV series ''Parks and Recreation'', on which all of the guests work, Scott mentions there is no Amy Poehler, Nick Offerman or any of the other people who you would want, but Adam is above the line and Chelsea and Harris are behind the scenes people. Scott wonders what all the characs have been up to since last season. Scott mentions the last season of Parks and Recreation ''ended with a cliff hanger and Harris says the writers call it a "Cliff Huxtable hanger" which is how seasons of ''The Cosby Show ''ended. Scott admits he has gone on record as saying he thinks the porno parody of ''Parks and Recreation should be Farts and Procreation because he prefers a fart porn where he knows someone got pregnant. Chelsea says "seriously the bit saturation in this room is crazy." Harris' Foam Corner The results of an Earwolf poll are announced, and Harris is allowed to return to the show to do Phone Corner. Some of the foam from Harris' phone includes: *"Where there is a will there is a Wayans." *"People ask me if I've ever tried to suck my own dick, I say no because I can't, I don't need to try." Jack and the Lumberyard The Phone Corner gets sidetracked by Harris bringing back his character Jack from his previous apperance. Harris explains the origin of the character is from a show him and Adam used to perform, as the Ketchup and Mustards, at the Third City Theater. ''Jack Sjunior and Brian Pieces are lumbermen who work at Carl's Lumber. Jack explains he is in HR and he does the lions share of the hiring and the firing, he and his wife Marjorie (Brian's sister) have 3 daughters they are 30, 2, and 35 years old. Brian handles the pinewood derby cars, he and his wife Patreeces (Jack's sister) do not have children. Jack tells a 'funny' story about 2x4s being slightly shorter than their advertised length, he admits it is more of a lumber story. Carl Sjuniors Hamburgers Jack talks about his dad, who passed on because a stack of lumber (or a former tree) fell on him. Jack convinced his father Carl Sjunior to name his store Carl Sjunior's Hamburgers in the hopes that it would attract business from Carl's Jr. Before his dad was hit he told him "yeah, they'll come looking for hamburgers", which is why Jack decided to sell hamburgers. Jack talks about Brian sleeping with his wife Marjorie, Scott asks "how was it?", Brian informs him it is his sister so of course it was great. Brian mentions that Jack slept with Patreeces, it slowly dawns on Jack that they commit incest. Jack sings a "My Sharona" parody called "My Khaleesi". Harris asks if they should come out and the scene is ended with 'stand up, walk out, creek, slam', after the scene has ended there is a discussion about the script and who played Scott and Chelsea's characters in the Chicago performance. As a result of the scene, a new poll is announced for whether or not people want the characters to return. Chelsea's Characs The scene work continues with Chelsea Peretti performing characs in the hopes she can 'lattice work' them together into a stage piece. The characters Chelsea performs are: *The Curious Latina: Who says "What you say!?", "What is this!?", "Where's the thingy!?" *The Vegetarian Robot: Who says "I don't eat meat!" or "Meat! Meat! Meat!" if you put mean in it's Robutthole. *The woman who thinks everything is interesting, although she doesn't seem to find Adam or Brian interesting. *The Tired Lady: Who works 3 jobs and doesn't get a lot of sleep causing her to yawn a lot. While getting into character of Tired Lady Chelsea does a character who says "Hold up, hold up Snoop" leading Harris to do a Snoop Dogg/Lion impression. *The Muse Cheryl, Amadeus and various unnamed characters carry the rest of the episode. Plugs section '''Plugs theme:' "Let Me Hear Those Plugs" List of Recurring Jokes *'Hollywood Nights:' This episodes was recorded at night. *'Creak, Slam, Sit:' Used to begin and end scenes. Trivia * This episode was voted number one in the Best of 2011 * Adam mentions the scheduling of this episode was done through e-mail, without anyone physically talking to each other. There is a discussion about whether this is a better way of doing things. This kind of comes full circle in NOT Farts and Procreation 4, where they read the e-mails setting up the recording of that episode. Music *"Mama" by The Lonely Island Quotes “What you say??” *'Harris:' "You had me at 'cum on guys'." *'Chelsea:' "Do you eat a dick when someone's having sex with your butt?" Category:Episodes